Never Had A Dream Come True
by tjmack
Summary: Now complete! Nathan is a model and Haley is a rockstar...but there in lays the problem as both are hiding things deep down inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Never Had A Dream Come True

Author: tjmack

Category: Angst, Romance

Spoilers: No real spoilers

Summary: Nathan Scott is one of the hottest models to date, but when he decides he wants to give acting a try, his manager Lucas Scott (Who just happens to be his older brother), decides that maybe a bit of a bigger challenge then thought. Enter Haley James, one of the biggest rock stars, her career is going very fast down the drain because of her very well known drinking problem, her manager Chris Keller, knows that he has to do something fast if he wants to save her career. After running into Lucas Scott, both come up with an idea, that neither one of the clients want to go for, but after a little while, hatred for one another gives way to love, and maybe someone will find out the pain the Haley holds deep down inside.  
Notes: I don't own OTH or any of the characters...please R&R, I know it's short...but it will get longer in upcoming chapters.

Chapter One

Nathan woke up to his cell ringing. This of course wasn't unusual, his cell was always ringing.

"Hello," he answered, not even looking at the caller id.

"Nate, it's Luke, get your lazy ass up," Lucas said.

"First off dude, I'm not lazy, secondly I don't have to work today so kiss my ass," Nathan said, going to hang up on him.

"Listen to me Nate, if you want to act you better get over here," Lucas said.

"Over where dude," Nathan asked.

"My office, I got a proposition for you," Lucas said.

"Fine, give like thirty minutes, I'll be there," Nathan said, hanging up the phone.

Why had he choosen his brother as his talent agent. Oh yeah that's right, because he has a heart condition, and could play basketball no more.

Nathan sat on the edge of his bed for a couple of minutes, deciding what he should wear. He got up and rummaged through his closet for a little while. On normal occasions he wouldn't care less what he wore, but considering he was a model, and he wanted to do the acting thing he had to look his best. Finally he found a black button up shirt, and a pair of black formal pants. He put those on and then grabbed the neck chain on his dresser. His father had given it to him. He grabbed his keys and was on his way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley, laying on her bed in a drunken stupor, barely heard her cell ringing. She reached over and grabbed it.

"Heelloo," she answered, her voice slurring.

"Let me guess, rough night?" Chris asked.

"Really, took you that long, your such a dumbass Chris," Haley said.

"Hey now, that's uncalled for," Chris said.

"I'm sorry, but you woke me the hell up," Haley said.

"Yeah about that, have you heard of the talent agent Lucas Scott?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, vaguely though," Haley said.

"Yeah, I'm but isn't everything vaguely to you, you know, considering?" Chris asked.

"Chris, I have kicked your ass before, please don't make me do it again," Haley said.

"Fine, look I need you to meet me at his office building," Chris said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Because, I came up with a way to save your sinking career," Chris said.

"Fine, whatever, I'll be there in thirty minutes, where is it?" Haley asked.

"It's on the corner of 8th and 7th ," Chris said.

"Alright, I'll find it," Haley said.

After hanging up the phone, she looked through her closet, and settled on a lower cut, red lace dress. She figured it was probably a little too dressy, but she didn't care. She got her shower, and put it on, and walked out of her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I've got to apologize to anyone who reads this...i totally spaced and didn't post the second chapter so your probably reading this thinking what is going on...sorry here is the missing chapter...

Chapter Two

Nathan had arrived and they were awaiting Haley's grand entrance. Although they were meeting in separate rooms, Nathan knew something was going on.

"What are we waiting for?" Nathan asked.

"What makes you think we're waiting on something?" Lucas asked.

"Well you asking me how my night went, I think isn't what you called me for," Nathan said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know," Lucas said, about ready to give in, when his office phone rang.

_Saved by the phone, _he thought.

"I gotta get this," he said, holding up a finger.

Nathan was getting a little upset, by his brother's actions, but he was willing to wait until he got off the phone.

"Uh huh, alright, we'll be right in," he said.

"Alright, our meeting can begin, we were waiting for one last person," Lucas said.

Nathan got excited, he thought it might be the casting director, for the action movie he wanted to play in.

"Let's make our way to the conference room," Lucas said, opening his office door.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Haley hadn't been in the conference room for longer than a couple of minutes, when a tall blonde man, and a familiar face came walking into the room.

"Hales, this is Lucas Scott, and this is his brother Nathan," Chris said, pointing to each one.

"Nate, this is Chris Keller and his protégé Haley James," Lucas said.

Nathan shook both of they're hands and then they sat down.

"Okay, Nate, you know how you wanna act right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, but what do these to have to do with acting," Nathan said, as he glared at Haley who was snickering.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Lucas said.

"Hales, you need to get a good rep, and good publicity," Chris said.

"Okay, first off, I don't need anything, you want it, and secondly, your telling me that model boy over thinks he can be an actor?" Haley said, slightly slurring her words.

"Yeah, I know I can be an actor, and maybe if you weren't an alcoholic bitch this meeting might get done sometime this year," Nathan yelled.

Lucas and Chris both rolled their eyes.

"Well, we have a way to help both of your careers," Lucas bravely added.

Both glared at him, "How?" they both said.

"Well, you two are going to pretend like you were dating, and then have a romantic engagement," Chris said, stepping away from Haley.

"I'm gonna do what, with who now?" Haley said, trying but failing to smack Chris.

"It only has to be for about seven months or so, then you guys can break-up," Lucas said.

"This is going to fix our careers how?" Nathan said.

"Well, if the casting directors can see you beening all sweet and romantic, that will better your chances for a role," Lucas said, matter of factly.

"Yeah, and Hales, if you lay of the alcohol in public, and show effection toward someone else, well people will actually like you," he said, taking an extra step back.

Haley went to smack him again, but this time she fell off of her chair and landed on the floor.

"You want me to pretend to like that?" Nathan asked.

"I know it will be a hard sell, but if you can sell it then you know you'll be able to handle acting," Lucas said.

"True, I guess I'm in," Nathan said.

Chris helped Haley up, who was holding her head.

"Yeah, me too, I guess," Haley said, laying her head down on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay please forgive me...my wrist is feeling a whole lot better...thank goodness it was just a sprain otherwise I'd still be in a brace..okay anyways chapter tweleve...which has most of the characters...with a few new ones...hope ya like it:)**

Chapter Three

"Okay, how exactly are people going to by that we are so in love we're going to get married?" Nathan asked, as he looked at Haley threw the corner of his eye.

"Well, your gonna hope that no one asks why they didn't know you guys were dating," Chris said.

"And if they do?" Haley asked, starting to sober.

"You will simply say, that you wanted to see how your relationship was going to go, before anyone found out," Lucas said.

"Okay, so are we just going to come out and say hey we're engaged?" Nathan asked, seriously doubting his brother's abilities right now.

"Of course not, that's just dumb," Chris offered, looking towards Lucas.

"Look, Nate, you've got that banquet dinner coming up right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"So, now you've got a date," Lucas said, as a smile spread a crossed his face.

"You want me to take, that to a banquet dinner, for a rally against drunk driving?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, maybe, just maybe it will do her some good," Lucas said.

"You don't know me, plus I don't drive drunk, I'm not stupid," Haley yelled.

"Oh, so that is why your attempting to drink yourself to death, okay I see now," Nathan said, shaking his head.

"You think your so perfect don't you model boy," Haley said.

"I never said I was perfect, but I'm certainly better than you, at least I can stay sober for longer than five minutes at a time," Nathan snapped back.

"Yeah, well maybe I'm going through a rough time, maybe it makes me feel better," Haley said, as a tear formed in her eye.

"You don't need that stuff to feel good about yourself, your beautiful," Nathan blurted out before he knew what he had said.

Everyone at the table, especially Haley, looked at him, shock filled they're faces.

"Did you mean that?" Haley asked.

"Of course I did, otherwise I wouldn't have said it," Nathan said.

"Look, guys, that banquit dinner is in a couple of days, and you have to be 'in love' by then," Lucas said.

"We think it would help, if you guys lived together," Chris said.

"You want me and her to live together?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that Scott?" Chris asked.

"No," Nathan said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan helped Haley with her bag, since she had enough trouble trying to walk a straight line.

"You really need some coffee or something," Nathan said.

"I'll be fine, I'll come out of it," Haley said, a little less defensively.

They got to Nathan's car, when Haley turned around, and saw her car still sitting in it's spot.

"What about my car, how am I gonna get it?" Haley asked.

"I'll call Luke, and have him get it towed to my house," Nathan said.

"I am not paying a towing fee for my car," Haley said.

"I'll pay for it, it's not a big deal," Nathan said with a smile on his face.

Nathan grabbed the car door, and opened it for Haley. Then walked over to the driver's side, and got into the car.

"Why'd you do that?" Haley asked.

"Well, we got to start acting all couply," he said.

"Right," she said, hoping his intentions where more than just an act.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nathan sat down, on the couch, and turned on the television. The Laker's were play and he didn't want to miss the game. He grabbed for the beer and chips he brought with him. Haley walked over, and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"What are you watching?" Haley asked.

"I'm getting ready to watch the Laker game," Nathan said, turning to face her.

"Oh, great, who are they playing?" Haley asked, reaching for a handful of chips.

"I think they got Charlotte," Nathan said.

"Oh, damn, they're pretty good," Haley said.

"Yeah, but the Laker's have Kobe, they'll be fine," Nathan said, a tiny hint of a smile crept on his face.

"I know your brother used to play ball, did you ever want to play?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, but it just wasn't meant to be," Nathan said, shrugging his shoulders.

Right before the game started, Haley's cell rang.

"Damn, who would be calling this late?" Haley asked, more herself than Nathan.

"I dunno, don't you have caller id," Nathan asked.

"Nah, can't afford it anymore, you know, more important stuff," Haley said, before getting up and answering her cell.

Nathan shook his head, thinking about all the money she wasted each night, at bars getting shitfaced.

-----------------------------------------------------

Haley hadn't been gone longer than ten minutes, before Nathan heard her yelling, at whoever was on the other end of the phone. He got up, and walked as sliently as possible to the wall right in front of the kitchen. He wanted to hear what was going on, but he didn't want her to see him.

"No, I don't give a shit, that's what you think isn't," Haley yelled.

"Why can't you leave me the hell alone," Haley yelled again.

What the hell is going on, and who the hell was she talking to, where the thoughts running through Nathan's head.

"Why don't you shut the hell up, and kiss my ass," Haley screamed before hanging up the phone. She slammed her fist down, hard on the counter.

"Hey you alright?" Nathan asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, fine, I'll be out in a little bit," Haley said, as she gave him a quick smile.

"Alright," Nathan said, walking back toward the couch.

------------------------------------------------------

Nathan completely lost track of time, and before long the first half was over. He became worried, as Haley hadn't returned yet. He didn't here her leave, so she must still be in the house. _"She's probably in bed asleep," _He thought to himself.

He got up, and walked into the kitchen, to get another beer, and some more chips, before the second half started up.

When he got into the kitchen, he found Haley, face down in the kitchen counter, with a half bottle of whiskey sitting beside her.

"Hey, I thought you said you were okay," Nathan said, rushing to her side.

"I am fine, even my friend," Haley paused to look at the bottle, "Jim Beam says I'm okay," Haley said.

"Okay, your obviously drunk," Nathan said, stopping her from falling off the bar stool she was sitting on.

"No I'm not, and I don't need your damn help, just leave me the hell alone," Haley screamed, before grabbing the bottle and downing about another third of what was left.

"Fine," Nathan said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

----------------------------------------------------

Another few hours later, Nathan decided to go to bed. He never heard Haley come out of the kitchen, but she could have went threw the door that lead to the hallway. He decided to check and see if she was still in there, but god knew he wasn't gonna offer any help.

He walked into the kitchen to find Haley sprawled out on the floor, and from the looks of it, not by choice. He ran over to her, and checked to see if she was okay. She was breathing, she was alive. He grabbed her, and threw her arm around his neck. He was going to just lay her on the couch, not wanting to have to carry her up the stairs, but thinking twice against, he didn't want puke on his couch.

He walked up the stairs, with care and grace, to make sure him and her both didn't tumble backwards. He made it up the stairs, and turned the corner, and walked into the spare bedroom, that had Haley's name written all over it.

He laid her down on the bed, slightly on her stomach, and sat a trash can next to her, just in case she felt the need to puke. He covered her up, and turned her ceiling fan on low just in case she got hot.

---------------------------------------------------------

He had made his way to his bedroom, and undressed slowly, until he was in nothing but his boxers, and then he crawled into bed, and pulled his covers up to face. All he could think about was Haley, he was worried something would happen to her over night.

He got back up, grabbed his robe, and threw it on. On his way out he grabbed his pillow and his blanket, and headed back towards Haley's room. He was suddenly glad he had put a chair in the room, at least he had something besides the floor to sleep on. He unplugged the alarm clock and plugged it up next to him, sleep was going to come few and far between. He sat it for two hours from now, and decided that every two hours he was going to check on Haley, he couldn't let anything happen to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Nathan woke up the next morning, with groaning noises, coming from across the room.

"Haley, you alright," Nathan said, with his eyes half shut.

"I feel as if I was hit by a Mack Truck," Haley said, in between a groan.

Nathan got up, and walked over to her.

"Where does it hurt?" Nathan asked.

"My head, and I feel kind of sick," Haley said.

"I've got just the thing," Nathan said, while disappearing out of the bedroom.

--------------------------------------

After Nathan was out of earshot, Haley thought, out loud.

"Did he stay in here all night?"

---------------------------------------

"Okay, so this is a little breakfast, but before you can eat, you need to drink this," Nathan said, laying a glass of god knows what next to her.

Just as she was picking up the glass, Nathan added, "Do not smell it."

"Okay, ummm why?" Haley asked.

"Well, it doesn't smell so good, trust me, the smell will make you puke," he said, showing a very dimplely smile.

Haley drank the glass, and handed it to Nathan.

"Okay so how do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I drank a glass of shit," she said.

"Sounds about right, now take this," he said, handing her three pills.

"What is it?" Haley asked, taking hold of them.

"There are aspirin," he said.

She took all three of them, and then grabbed hold of the food he made for her.

"Did you already have this made?" she asked.

"Yeah, well checking up on you, didn't leave a whole lot of time for sleeping," he said.

"You stayed in here all night?" she asked.

"Yeah, you were way past wasted last night, I was a little worried about you," he said.

"Oh, I see," she said, with a little smile.

"Can I ask you who you were on the phone with last night," Nathan said.

"You can, I just don't know if I'll answer," she said truthfully.

"Okay, well who were you on the phone with?" he asked.

"Look, Nathan, I'd love to tell you, I'd love to get it off my chest, but I just can't," she said.

"I understand," he said, running his hands threw his hair slowly.

"I wasn't too mean to you last night, was I," Haley asked.

"Well you weren't the nicest thing, that's when you were conscious," Nathan said.

"What did I say," Haley said, hoping it wasn't too horrible.

"Well, I over heard you arguing with someone on the phone, I came in too check on you and you said you were fine," Nathan said.

"Okay that's not to bad, but I'm guessing that was before I was drunk or drinking," Haley asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"Okay so what horrible things did I say later?" Haley asked.

"I came in a little later, asked how you were doing, you said, and I quote, You said you were fine, and when I said you were drunk you said, to leave you the hell alone that you didn't need my damn help," Nathan said.

Haley's head was lying in her hands.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Nate," Haley said.

Nathan grabbed her hand, "It's alright Hales, your obliviously having a hard time right now, when your ready to talk I'm here, but I have to ask one favor," Nathan said.

"What's that?" Haley asked, liking the fact that he was holding her hand.

"Please don't get drunk at the benefit dinner," he said.

"I won't," Haley said, which made them both laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, here is the next chapter...and I wanted to warn you a head of time, that the next chapter will be very emotional for Haley, as you find out part of her problem...**

Chapter Six

Nathan was sitting in the living room, waiting for Haley to finish getting ready.

"Hales, you coming out sometime this year?" Nathan finally asked, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," Haley said.

_Yeah Right,_ Nathan thought.

-----------------------------------------------

Haley looked herself over once more in the mirror. She was wearing, a strapless lengthy black dress, that clung to her hips, and showed off her shapely body. She put her small hooped earrings on, and applied a bit of lipstick, and was ready to be seen.

She grabbed her little black handbag, that lay on the bed, and walked out of the bathroom. She walked over toward Nathan, and got a nice little chuckle when his mouth hung wide open.

-------------------------------------------------

Nathan heard her coming around the corner, and turned his head, and saw the most beautiful woman standing front of him. He didn't even notice that his mouth was wide open.

"Wow, you-you look beau-beautiful," Nathan was finally able to stammer.

"Thank you," Haley said, walking closer, catching a wiff of Nathan's after shave.

"And I must say, you look nice, all decked out," Haley said, pointing to the full length suit that Nathan was donning.

"Why thank you," he said, with his sexiest smile.

-----------------------------------------

A mere ten minutes later, Nathan and Haley arrived at Concord Inn, where the dinner was being held. Nathan got out of the limo first, and then offered a hand to Haley, helping her out of the car.

Haley locked arms with Nathan, as he lead her up the red carpet. After they had "posed" for a few pictures, the questions began rushing they're way.

"Nathan Scott, how long have you been dating Haley James," one reporter asked.

"Nathan, how is it dating one of Hollywood's biggest party girls," another shouted.

"Haley James, how were you able to snag the hottest male model to walk," another one shouted louder to be heard.

They continued to walk toward the building, trying to avoid as many of the questions as possible. They reached the building, and waved a goodbye to all the press, and then finally walked into the building.

By this time, they were holding hands.

"I think it took longer to get through that, than to get here," Haley said, as Nathan pulled out her chair.

"Yeah, the press have that ability," Nathan said.

Nathan sat beside her, instead of in front of her.

"Oh, I thought you'd sit there," Haley said, pointing to the empty chair in front of her.

"Oh, does this make you uncomfortable, I'll move," Nathan said.

"No, it's fine, I just thought you'd sit there," Haley said.

"Oh, well I just figured, it would be a better sell if I sat next to you," Nathan said, with a wink.

"Yeah, I guess so," Haley said, as Nathan grabbed her hand.

She didn't know if it was because he was trying to get the "project" to work, or if he just wanted to hold her hand. She was hoping for the last one, but she wasn't going to get her hopes up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The lights dimmed in the room, and a projector started up.

"_People die from driving under the influence than anything else. We together can put a stop to it."_

A mid-aged woman walked up to the podium.

"My twenty-three year old son, died a couple of years ago from a drunk driver," the woman said, before breaking down to tears.

"I will never forgive the person who killed him, who took him from me," she paused to wipe the tears from her face.

"I stand here today, a broken shell of a person I once was, because someone decided to drive drunk, now, I have decided to start a co-foundation with mother's against drunk drivers," the woman said before leaving the podium.

Haley turned to Nathan, to make sure that she was close enough for him to hear her.

"I've got to the restroom," she said, sliding from her chair, and slinking from the room.

She stood in the hallway, and broke down to tears. Why did she agree to go, why did she come here. She couldn't take it anymore, she knew she promised she wouldn't drink but she had to.

She grabbed two glasses of champagne from the table, and headed to the bathroom. She went into a stall, and down both glasses, and needed more, she just needed to feel numb. She just needed to not be there.

She remembered that she always kept a tiny flask in her purse, for special occasions, and this was special enough. She grabbed it, and downed the whiskey she kept in there, in one drink.

------------------------------------------

She made her way back to the table, feeling a nice buzz, and sat down.

Nathan looked at her, and could tell she was sliding into drunkenness.

"We need to talk," he said grabbing her hand.

He walked up to the counter of the inn.

"Look, I need an empty room please," he said, credit card in hand.

"How long will," the girl said as she turned around and came face to face with Nathan Scott, "you be staying?" the girl asked, seeing Haley James with him.

"Not longer than an hour, maybe not even fifteen minutes," he said.

"Yeah, okay, that will be five hundred dollars," the girl said.

Nathan handed her the card, and waited while she went through the paying process. He never let go of Haley's hand, knowing she would attempt to get away.

--------------------------------------------

Nathan made his way to the room, the girl had given him the key to. He went in with Haley dragging behind him.

"Sit down," he said pointing to the bed.

She sat down, as he locked the door.

He grabbed a chair and sat in front of her.

"Haley, I want to help you, I do, but you've got to want me to help you," he said, grabbing her hand for support.

"It's not that easy Nathan, what I did, it's not forgivable," she said, she couldn't look him in the eye.

He put his thumb on her chin, and raised her face to his, he kissed her lips gently.

"I'm here for you, I'm not going to judge what you did, I just need to know what happened, I'm getting you help," he said.

"Okay fine," she said.

He moved just a bit closer and held her hand tight.

"A few months after I got my record deal, my dad had a heart attack. It did some much damage that he had to have a quadruple bi-pass. My mom called me and told me that he really needed me to be there for him. Well we were just about to start our year long tour, so I told her I didn't have the time. A couple of days later he had his surgery, and he died on the table." she paused, as tears streamed down her face.

Nathan moved to the bed and held her tightly in his arms.

"When I found out, Doug let me take sometime off, you know to grieve. Well instead of grieve like normal, I turned to drinking. I was dating this guy at the time, his name was Jake Jagelski. We had been out drinking, although Jake wasn't as drunk as me, I said that I would drive. We had a horrible accident, hit a car head-on. I broke my shoulder, collarbone, my arm, and my leg. I got off easy, Jake died. That's when I hit rock-bottom I haven't been really what you call sober since." she said, tears falling freely.

"Hales, your dad's death, wasn't your fault," Nathan said as he caressed her head.

"But it was, he wanted me there, and I wasn't there," she said.

"He still might have died had you been there," Nathan said.

"I guess we'll never know," Haley said.

"Can I ask who was on the phone last night?" Nathan asked.

"My mom," Haley said.

She could tell from the shocked expression on his face that he wasn't expecting that.

"She hasn't had a meaningful conversation with me since his death," she said.

"She blames you," Nathan said.

"Yeah, it's my fault," Haley said.

"What's your mom's number," Nathan said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Cause, we're flying out to see her, and I want to make sure she knows where coming," Nathan said.

"Why?" Haley said.

"Because, I told you, I'm here for you, and I want to help you," Nathan said.

"Why though?" Haley asked.

"Because your better than this, all of this, and I love you too much to let you do this to yourself," he said, without really knowing what he had said.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked, needing to know that she heard him right.

"Your better than this," Nathan said.

"No, after that," Haley said.

"I said I love you," Nathan said.

"You do," Haley asked, her eyes becoming teary again.

"I do," Nathan said, kissing her lips gently.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Nathan sat down beside Haley, and grabbed her hand.

"I can't believe you called my mom, and woke her up," Haley paused and looked at him, "I also can't believe we are on a plane flying to North Carolina," she said, lying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, well I told you I was going to fix this," he said.

"Nathan I'm not sure I can face her," she said, squeezing his hand, unknowingly.

He pulled her face up to his, and kiss her lips gently.

"I'm here, she isn't going to do or say anything to you," he said, putting his arm around her.

"I'm so happy you're here with me," she said, snuggling up in the his neck.

"So where in North Carolina are you from?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, just this small little town, why?" Haley asked.

"Because I'm from North Carolina too," Nathan said.

"Oh, well I'm from Tree Hill," she said.

His eyes got wide, and he couldn't believe it.

"Oh, I think I might of heard of it," he said.

"Nathan what's wrong?" Haley asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine," he said.

"No your not," she said.

"No I am, I think I ate something that's not agreeing with me," he said, holding his stomach to make her believe it.

"Oh, well, where in NC are you from?" she asked.

"Tree Hill," he said, looking away.

"How could you be from Tree Hill, I've never met you?" Haley asked.

"My dad sent me and my brother to private school's slightly out of town," Nathan said.

"Oh, well then you probably wouldn't know my best friend then," Haley asked.

"Who is it?" Nathan asked.

"Peyton Sawyer, I told her that we would stay with her," Haley said.

"Oh," he said.

----------------------------------------

They only had an hour left, and Nathan saw that Haley had finally fell asleep.

**How could she be best friends with Peyton. Why would she be friends with her. God, why did he have to fall for a girl that happened to live in Tree Hill. He swore he would never go back there. He swore that when he left, he would never return. Everyone there hated him, for good reason's too….**

-----------------------------------------

They felt the plane start to descend.

"Hey Hales, where landing," Nathan said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh, okay," Haley said, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"So I'm guessing we're waiting till morning to go see your mom," Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I really need some sleep, so do you, you look about like death," Haley said.

"Gee, thanks," he said.

"Yeah, well I still love ya," Haley said, rolling over and kissing him.

"Good wouldn't have it any other way," he said, kissing her back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Nathan had gotten they're bags, while Haley rented the car.

"Please tell me you got something good," Nathan asked.

"Hey now, they only had a couple of cars to pick from," Haley answered.

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand as they walked out of the airport.

"So where is this car at?" Nathan asked.

"It's in section G of the rented car parking lot," Haley said.

"Oh, I see section G," Nathan said, pointing down about five blocks.

"Are you serious," Haley said.

"Yeah," Nathan said, as he started to pull forward.

--------------------------------

About twenty minutes later, they arrived to the car.

"God, that was like torture," Haley said, taking her heels off.

"Hales, honey, if you ever get captured by terrorists, your in for a big surprise," Nathan said.

"Hey, you try to power walk five blocks in frickin heels," Haley said, defensively.

"Hey I'm not saying that something like that is easy," Nathan said.

"Yeah it's not," Haley said.

"Lets just get in the car, and go Peyton's house," Nathan said.

"Okay," Haley said.

-------------------------------------

Another thirty minutes passed between the drive from the airport to Peyton's.

"Hales, we're here," Nathan said, rubbing his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, okay," Haley said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Nathan went around to the back of the back of the car, to retrieve they're bags. He heard the front door open but didn't turn around.

"Hales, what is going on," Peyton said, as she ran down the stairs and greeted her friend.

"Oh, nothing much, we just got in," Haley said.

"Oh, well are you going to introduce me to your friend," Peyton said, giving Haley a hug.

"Of course, Peyton Sawyer this is my boyfriend Nathan Scott," Haley paused for Nathan to turn around, "Nate, honey this is Peyton," Haley finished.

Peyton stared at him like a ghost had appeared in front of her.

"Hi, Nathan," Peyton said, shaking his hand.

Just the fact of touching him, was killing her. Why did he have to come back, in fact why did he have to ruin another one of her friends life.

"Can we go in, or do we have to sleep in the car?" Haley asked.

"No, of course you guys can come in," Peyton said, although she felt like telling Nathan he had to stay the hell away from her house, and her friend, and well her.

Nathan and Haley walked in, slowly behind Peyton.

"There is only my room, and my dad's room," Peyton paused. "I'll sleep in my dad's room, and you guys can sleep in here," Peyton finished.

"Nah, not necessary I'll crash on the couch," Nathan said.

"Are you sure," Haley asked.

"Yeah, it will be fine," Nathan said, as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Okay, goodnight," Haley said, as she turned to go into the bedroom.

"Night, Hales, love you," Nathan called up to her.

She leaned out from the door frame, "Love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Nathan paced briskly back and forth, in a very familiar house. He had been here some many times before. He wondered to himself how long Haley had been friends with Peyton. Was there even the slightest chance she knew what he had done, the pain he had caused.

He heard someone descending the stairs, he turned and was faced very fast with his past.

"Hey Peyt," Nathan said lightly.

"No, see you have no right to call me Peyt," Peyton said, as disgusted look on her face.

"I never meant for anyone to get hurt," Nathan said, as a single tear from his cheek.

"That isn't going to bring her back is it," Peyton said.

"No, your right, it's not, and that is something that I have to live with," Nathan said, unable to look at her.

"Haley is my friend, no scratch that my best friend, do not hurt her," Peyton said.

"I wouldn't think about it, I love her," Nathan said.

"The way you loved Brooke," Peyton asked.

"Do not say her name, you are to blame as much as me," Nathan said.

"Oh yeah, I was the one trying to stop it before it happened, you weren't," Peyton said.

Nathan seemed far off, and he was he was remembering that night, the night that he carried with him forever.

"_**Nathan we can't, what about Brooke?" Peyton asked, as Nathan kissed her neck.**_

"_**She won't find out, it will be our little secret," Nathan said, as he ran his hand up and down her back.**_

"_**I just I don't know, she's my best friend," Peyton said, attempting but failing to push him away.**_

"_**The only way she will know is if you tell her," Nathan said, kissing her lips, and neck repeatedly.**_

"_**Well," Peyton said, finally giving in.**_

_**He had been drunk and bitter, he had asked Brooke to marry him. They were high school sweethearts, and he loved her more than anything. Although no one believed him, after this stunt. They where lying in his bed, and he had his arm around Peyton. There was no denying what went on here. He heard his front door open, and he knew it was Brooke, and he knew they were caught.**_

"_**Shit, it's Brooke," Nathan said, as he tried but failed to hurry out of bed.**_

"_**What's going on," Brooke said as she entered the bedroom. **_

_**She hadn't seen Peyton yet, and Nathan was trying to hide who it was. He knew that him and Brooke would be over, but he knew she would go beyond ballistic if she saw that he had cheated on her with her best friend.**_

"_**What whore did you sleep with?" Brooke yelled trying to push past him, to lay eyes on the woman who just ended her four year long relationship.**_

_**She finally succeeded, and tears automatically fell from her eyes, as if someone had turned on a faucet.**_

"_**Peyton, why, how could you," Brooke said.**_

"_**Brooke, I'm so," Peyton started but Brooke interrupted her.**_

"_**No, you don't get the right to apologize, I can't believe you would whore around with my boyfriend, and you, earlier you were proclaiming your love, and how you wanted to marry me, and spend the rest of your life with me, you're a lying sack of shit, I hate you both," Brooke said, as she went to leave.**_

"_**Brooke wait, I can explain," Nathan said, as he chased her into the living room, in nothing but his boxer shorts. **_

"_**Oh, okay, you can explain, how you slept with my best friend, behind my back, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLAIN THAT AWAY!" Brooke yelled.**_

"_**Well I can't," Nathan said.**_

"_**Then why the hell did you say it," Brooke asked.**_

"_**I don't know, I just, I don't want to lose you," Nathan said, grabbing her hand.**_

_**Brooke pulled it away. **_

"_**I'm leaving, not only this house, I'm leaving Tree Hill, for good, you can have your whore," Brooke said, grabbing her suitcase from the living room closet.**_

_**She went to the bedroom, never making eye contact with Peyton. She sat her suitcase down, and threw her clothes in it. She picked it back up, after filling it up, and zipped it up, and headed toward the front door.**_

_**Nathan out the door after her, only to see her, speed off, toward town. He ran down to his car, and jumped in. He started it and put it in gear faster than ever, and sped off after her.**_

_**He got a couple of miles up the road, to find a sight that would be forever etched in his mind, Brooke's car had flipped. He found out later, that she had ran a red light, and hit another car, at such an angle, that it cause her car, flipped over top of the other car, and land on the roof. Brooke had died instantly, the people in the other car, a little boy no older than ten, and his mother weren't expected to ever recover. The little boy, was still in a coma, and his mother was in a permanent vegetative state.**_

Nathan floated back to reality, and didn't realize he was crying, a river of tears.

"She is dead, and it's all your fault, I hate you Nathan Scott," Peyton said.

"Your not going to tell Haley are you?" Nathan asked, he wasn't ready to tell her yet.

"I haven't decided yet, but I might," Peyton said, as she stormed back up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Nathan awoke suddenly in a heap of sweat. He was having a hard time catching his breath, it felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. He sat, unmoving on the end of the couch, his thoughts automatically went back to that night.

_**He sat there in his car for a moment, before he realized the reality of the situation. He opened his car door, and took slow steps toward the wreckage. After a couple of steps, he opened his cell, he had grabbed before leaving the house, and dialed 911. He told them of the situation of the wreckage, and said that he was going to check to see if anyone was alive. He got to the first car, although his heart was more into going to Brooke's to get her out, and hold her close, but he couldn't. He saw that a passenger in the other car was slightly moving.**_

_**He got to the door, and saw that the driver, was unconscious, and barely breathing. He tried to get the door opened, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled and pulled, but it was jammed from the impact. He couldn't get to the passenger side, because of Brooke's car, so he went to the back, and tried that one. He tugged three or four times before finally giving up.**_

_**He saw a small piece of metal sitting on the ground, he assumed from the wreckage in front of him. He grabbed it, and hit the rear window, until it busted, and he was able to fully see into the car. He heard a groan from inside the car, and knew that there was someone other than the driver in the car. He slide half of his body into the car, and saw a small boy laying in the floorboard of the backseat.**_

"_**Are you alright," Nathan called.**_

"_**Help mommy," the boy called.**_

"_**Don't worry, I'll get your mom, but let me get you out first," Nathan said.**_

_**Nathan threw in another third of his body, so that he could reach the boy better.**_

"_**Can you grab my hand," Nathan asked the boy.**_

_**He didn't answer, instead, he reached up his hand, and locked it with Nathan's. Nathan pulled hard, but tried to not hurt the boy worst than he already was. The boy cried out in pain, as Nathan pulled him from the car. He got him away from the car, and went back to get the boy's mother out. He knew he wouldn't be able to go through the window to get her. He went back to the driver side door, and began to pull on it, determination written a crossed his face. He paused when he heard sirens coming, he knew that they couldn't be farther than a mile away. He decided that he was no help to the woman in the car, no until the ambulance and fire truck got there. The only way they were going to get her out was to cut the door off.**_

_**He went around to the other side, and laid down on the ground to look into Brooke's car. He knew instantly that she was dead. There was no way any human could be laying in the position that Brooke was laying in, and live to tell about it. He couldn't just leave her there though, he had to at least, try to see if she could possibly be alive.**_

_**He got up, and grabbed the piece of metal again, and smashed the back window, and slide in just enough to reach Brooke's head. He put his fingers to her neck, to check for a pulse any sign that she was alive. Nothing, no heart beat, she wasn't breathing. She was gone, and it was all his fault.**_

_**He heard the sirens getting closer, so he got up, to meet them. He stood beside the boy, to make sure they didn't hit him. The first on the scene was an ambulance, two young men, not to much older than Nathan.**_

"_**We got a call about," the man started but stopped as soon as he gazed upon the wreckage.**_

"_**Oh my god," the other said, walking toward them.**_

"_**Yeah, um, I pulled this little boy out, he was conscious but he seems to have lost it now," Nathan said. **_

"_**Is there anyone else alive in there," the first one asked.**_

"_**The mother was alive, but I haven't been able to get her out, the door is jammed," Nathan said.**_

"_**What about in the other car?" the other one asked.**_

"_**No, she didn't make it," Nathan said, as a single tear slid down his cheek. **_

_**He turned toward the wreckage, just hoping neither one saw the tears as they became more apparent. He pulled himself together, enough to talk to the two gentlemen again.**_

"_**I busted out this back window, if there were someone to help pull me out, I could go in and get the woman," Nathan said.**_

"_**Okay, I'll get rope," the first one said.**_

"_**I'll check on the boy," the other said.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

Nathan pulled himself out of his nightmare, when he heard someone descending the stairs. He turned around to be face to face with Haley.

"Hey, why are you up?" she asked, not seeing the tears in his eyes, yet.

"Couldn't sleep," Nathan said, hoping she wouldn't come closer.

"Nate, are you crying?" she asked.

"Umm, kind of," he said, knowing he couldn't lie.

"Are you okay, are you feeling okay?" Haley asked, as she sat down next to him.

"I'm fine really, just a too real nightmare, you know," Nathan said.

"Yeah, I'm here for you, if you wanna talk about it," Haley said, rubbing her hand on his.

He grabbed her hand, and looked into her deep hazel eyes. He never noticed how beautiful her eyes were before.

"You know, I love you Haley James," he said, meaning it with all of his heart.

"I love you too, Nathan Scott," she said, laying her head down on his shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------

Up on the stairs, Peyton watched them.

**How can she love him, she hasn't been with him for too long. She doesn't even know him, she doesn't know what he did. If she knew him, for the selfish pig of man that he was, she damn sure wouldn't love him anymore.**

"I've got to tell her," Peyton said, lightly to herself, as she turned and went back upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Peyton walked down stairs, the next morning, hoping Nathan was alone. She got to the bottom of the stairs, and walked to the front of the couch. She stood there, for longer than expected, although the sight in front of her, sicken her to the core.

--------------------------------------------

Nathan woke up, to Haley sleeping soundly on his chest. He smiled, and knew he wanted it like this always. Expect maybe more in a bed than on a couch. He rubbed the back of his neck, without moving to much, he didn't want to wake Haley up. He looked up, and saw Peyton staring at them together, and knew that she was planning something.

--------------------------------------------

She couldn't take looking at them together any longer. She mouthed to Nathan that she needed to talk to him.

He got up slowly, and lifted Haley's head, and laid it on the couch, with his pillow under her head.

-------------------------------------------

They walked into the kitchen together.

"What in the hell Nathan," Peyton said, a little louder than intended.

"Sssh," Nathan said, putting his finger to his mouth.

"Look, I've decided I'm going to tell her, she deserves to know," Peyton said.

Nathan knew she would tell, that was just the kind of bitch Peyton was. He just wasn't sure about the reasoning behind it.

"You do understand, if you tell her that, she will be pissed at you too," Nathan said.

"Yeah, but I'm willing to deal with that, as long as she leaves your ass," Peyton said.

"I knew you had a different reasoning," Nathan said.

"Your damn right, you don't deserve to be happy," Peyton said, just wanting to slap him, and kick him out.

"If you think hard enough Peyton, I didn't force you to sleep with me," Nathan said.

"I told you I didn't want to," Peyton said.

"Yeah, will it didn't take much to get you to cave," Nathan said.

"Oh, so what it's all my fault now," Peyton asked.

"What's going on in here, what's Peyton's fault," Haley asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

------------------------------------------

Nathan just looked at Peyton, knowing this was her opening to spill the beans to Haley.

"Oh, I burnt breakfast, but if Nathan here hadn't distracted me I wouldn't have," Peyton said, laughing it off.

Nathan looked at her, shocked that she hadn't outed him.

"I don't see it anywhere," Haley said.

"Oh, I already threw it away," Peyton said.

"Oh, well, lets go out and get some food," she said, as she stood beside Nathan with her arm around him.

-------------------------------------------

Nathan took his turn in the shower, and wanted it to last forever. He knew he had to tell Haley, and he knew he had to tell her today. He knew that Peyton would eventually take advantage and tell Haley for him. He figured if she heard it come from him directly, she might be able to forgive him easier.

-----------------------------------------

Peyton was in her room changing, when she began to drift off, back to that night.

_**She sat on Nathan's couch, waiting for him to bring Brooke back. She just needed to explain the situation, explain how it was Nathan's fault, and Nathan's idea. She just wanted her friend back. Instead of the door opening, the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Nathan's cell. She was hoping he was okay.**_

"_**Nate, are you alright," Peyton answered worriedly. **_

"_**She's gone Peyton," Nathan said.**_

"_**You didn't get to her, before she got to the airport?" Peyton asked.**_

"_**No Peyt, she's gone," Nathan said, frantically searching for the words to tell her that her best friend was dead.**_

"_**Nate, she'll come to her senses she'll come back," Peyton said, assuring herself as well.**_

"_**Peyt, she's dead," Nathan blurted out.**_

"_**How, I mean, she was just here, how," Peyton said, tears streaming down her face.**_

"_**There was an accident, she died instantly," Nathan said.**_

"_**What do you mean an accident," Peyton asked.**_

"_**She was upset, and pissed, she ran a red light, her car slammed into another one. It hit so hard, and in just the right spot, and her car flipped over top the other one. I'm sorry," Nathan said, as he choked back tears, he hadn't realized had formed.**_

"_**She can't be," was all Peyton could say, before she hung up the phone.**_

_**After hanging up the phone, she sat on his couch, her knees pulled up to her stomach. She clung to them, as she cried. Her best friend was dead, and she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.**_

Brought back to reality, hearing Haley calling down from the hall. She quickly wiped away a few tears that streamed down her face.

-----------------------------------

Nathan got out of the shower, and threw on his clothes. He needed to tell Haley now, but he didn't want Peyton around. He couldn't stand her, and he couldn't believe she blamed him for everything. He opened the bathroom door, and hollered for Haley.

"What is it Nate," Haley asked, coming up to him.

"I need to talk to you, in private," he said, eyeing Peyton.

"Oh, Okay, Peyton can we use your dad's room?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, of course," Peyton said.

----------------------------------

Nathan held Haley's hand till they got into Peyton's dad's room. He motioned for her to have a seat.

"I know, I'm stalling, I just can't face my mom yet," Haley assumed that's where he was headed.

"Nah, it's not about that. I have to tell you something, and I don't think you will like me very much, after I do," Nathan said unable to met her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Haley sat there, looking at Nathan, as he struggled with what to say.

"Nathan, honey are you okay," she asked, noticing a tear slipping down his face.

"I've made mistakes," he said.

"So have I, but that doesn't make you a bad person," Haley said, placing her hand on his.

"When people get hurt it does," Nathan said, unable to meet her eyes.

"Nathan what is it?" she asked, hating seeing him like this.

"It happened eight years ago, I had just turned eighteen and had just asked my high school sweetheart to marry me. She told me she didn't think she was ready for marriage, that we had just got out of high school, and were heading in different directions, and we would see where we were in a few years. I got really pissed, because she was it for me, there was no one else. So I drank a beer, and then another. Before I knew it, I drank a whole case of beer," Nathan paused, to swipe a tear away from his eye.

"Nathan, drinking doesn't make you a bad person," Haley said, knowing from experience.

"Trust me, I haven't even begun to scratch the surface," Nathan said, still unable to meet her eyes.

"Well, please continue," Haley said, never letting go of his hand.

"I was hanging out with a friend of mine and Brooke's, and one thing lead to another, and we ended up in bed together," Nathan paused, again as he looked at her, seeing the horror on her face.

"You were dating Brooke Davis before she was killed," Haley asked.

"You know about that?" he asked.

"Answer the damn question Nathan," Haley demanded.

"Yes, okay, yes. I was dating Brooke, I slept with Peyton, and it is my fault that Brooke is dead," Nathan said, his face falling into his hands.

"How could you do that, I thought you said you loved her," Haley asked.

"I did, I still do, and I have to live with the fact that she is dead because of me," Nathan said, tears streaming fast down his face.

"The way you love me, or was that special," Haley asked, growing angrier by the minute.

"Hales, I love you, and I want to be with you, and I know that everything has changed. I was just hoping you could forgive me," Nathan said.

"I don't know, I don't know if I will ever forgive you, what you did is a cardinal sin against girls. Peyton told me some of the story, but that lying bitch never said that you slept with her. So you think your in bad shape, that bitch better never speak to me again," Haley screamed as she stormed downstairs.

-----------------------------------

Haley ran into Peyton as she was heading for the door.

"Hales, what's wrong," Peyton asked.

"You are bitch," Haley turned around and slapped her hard across the face.

"That is for being a lying little bitch," Haley said, as she walked out the door, and slammed it shut.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Haley, wondered up and down, street after street. She had no idea where she was headed, and for the first time, she didn't care. She couldn't believe he could claim to love her, but hold in such a big secret. Even still, she knew that wasn't what hurt the most. How could her so called best friend lie to her, not only that but withhold the truth for so long. How could she not feel just as guilty as Nathan.

She stopped dead on, when she saw a café in front of her. She remembered hearing Nathan mention something about it. She walked in the front door, as she was greet by a woman, who appeared to be in her early forties.

"Well hello there, My name is Karen Roe, and you are?" Karen asked Haley.

"I'm Haley James," Haley said, hoping she wouldn't know who she was.

"Oh, your that singer that's from here," Karen said.

"Yeah," Haley said.

"No, worries, I won't alarm the press," Karen said with a giggle.

"Thanks," Haley said, swiping her brow.

"So what would you like?" Karen asked.

"I don't know, what's good here?" Haley asked.

"How about I make you up a special," Karen said.

"That sounds great," Haley said with a smile.

----------------------------------------

Nathan ran down the stairs, when Haley never came back up. He found Peyton, sitting in a chair, crying holding her face.

"What did she smack you?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Peyton said, as she turned to face him.

He was shocked to see that her face was black and blue on one side.

"Look, put ice on it, I gotta find Hales," Nathan said, as he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

--------------------------------------------

"I gotta tell you Karen, that was wonderful," Haley said, as she grabbed hold of her stomach.

"I'm glad you liked it." Karen said with a smile.

"What's good for dessert?" Haley asked.

"Well, I just so happen to make the best apple pie in town," Karen said, getting her a big fat slice.

"This looks delicious," Haley said, getting a nice big piece on her fork.

---------------------------------------------

Nathan wondered aimlessly through the streets of Tree Hill, looking for any sign of Haley. He got up, next to the school, and decided to check the other side of town. His pocket started to vibrate, as his cell was ringing. **Please be Haley **he thought. He grabbed the phone, and put it to his ear.

"Hello," he answered.

"Nathan, it's your mom, where are you?" Deb asked, feeling dumb knowing he was in LA.

"I'm in town, I'm in Tree Hill," he said.

"Why?" she asked, in an almost apologetic tone.

"I have this girlfriend, you may have heard of her, Haley James, anyways she needed to take care of some issues. It turns out she's from here too, and I was coming with her to meet with her mom. Well it turns out her friend is Peyton Sawyer, so the shit hit the fan really hard. Now I'm out looking for her, and I can't find her," Nathan said, suddenly feeling really bad, for all the pain he had caused.

"I'll check the café maybe she wanted a bite to eat," Deb said, hanging up the phone.

------------------------------------

"Hold that thought," Karen said, as she got up to answer the phone.

"Hello," Karen answered.

"Hey, there doesn't happen to be a rockstar there named Haley James is there?" Deb asked.

"As a matter of fact there is," Karen said.

"That's Nate's girlfriend, he's been looking for her," Deb said.

"Well, I'll stall her, just tell him to get here fast," Karen said.

---------------------------------------

Nathan, was half-way back to town square, when his phone rang again.

"Hello," he answered.

"Nathan, it's me again, she's at Karen's Café. Karen said she would stall her, but for you too hurry," Deb said.

"I'm on my way," he said, hanging up the phone.

He turned left the next time he could, and took off running down the street, he was just glad he was still in good physical condition.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Karen, this was fun, but I really got to try to get a flight out of here," Haley said, getting up.

"Oh, well I thought that I'd tell you some really embarrassing stories about Nathan Scott," Karen said.

"How did you know about him?" Haley asked.

"Well his brother Lucas, he's my son, so I know Nate pretty good," Karen said, as a sweet smile crossed her face, just hoping Nathan would show up soon.

"We aren't really in the best of terms," Haley said, not looking at Karen.

"Why honey," Karen asked, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"I'd really rather not go into it," Haley said, assuming she knew about the accident.

"I know it's about the accident," Karen said, without knowing the words coming from her mouth.

"What makes you say something like that?" Haley asked.

"Because, that poor boy has not been able to be in a real relationship because of it. Haley I'm not saying that he should get off scot clean. I'm just saying, that he has suffered more than I think he deserves, although I'm sure if you ask him he wouldn't say that. He blames himself, and always will, Haley I'm sure there is something he didn't tell though," Karen said.

"I don't think there is anything you could say to change my mind," Haley said.

"A week after the accident, he was in such a bad place. Granted the people around here didn't help. Everyone blamed him, although no one ever really said anything to Peyton. He got so upset, and he was so far past depressed, that he tried to kill himself. Haley he really has suffered enough, and even though he don't show it, he still isn't in a good place," Karen said, as a few tears fell from her eye.

"No one blamed Peyton?" Haley asked.

"Not really no, just me, Luke, Dan and Deb," Karen said, wiping the tears from her cheek.

----------------------------------------------

Nathan peeked through the window, of Karen's Café. He saw Haley had tears in her eyes, as did Karen. His heart ached for both, but more for Haley, he was supposed to be there for her. He grabbed for the door handle, and opened it.

-------------------------------------------------

Haley heard the bell ding above the door, and turned to see who it was. She was shocked to see Nathan standing in front of her.

"Nathan, how did you know," Haley mumbled.

"It's a small town," was all Nathan could muster.

"No, I understand now," she paused and turned toward Karen, "You told him I was here," she finished.

"No, she didn't," Nathan said.

"Look, I'll leave you two alone," Karen said, getting up from her seat.

---------------------------------------------

"I don't want to talk to you, not right now," Haley said, turning from his direction.

"Good, because I need to talk to you. I just want you to listen. Can you do that?" Nathan asked.

"I guess," Haley said.

"I was going to tell you, in fact I was going to tell you after we went to see your mom. I wasn't trying to hide it, and I knew that after I told you that you and I would be done. I was okay with that, I mean I haven't had a meaningful relationship since the accident. I completely understand it though, who wants to date a guy, whose fiancée died because he cheated on her," Nathan paused, to wipe tears away, hoping she hadn't noticed.

"I loved her, I still do, and I know I was stupid as hell. I deserved everything I've gotten, and I don't deserve to be happy, because Brooke never will be. I know that it is my fault, and I don't deserve you. I definitely don't deserve you to forgive me, but here I am. I'm here to beg you for another chance, cause I don't think my heart could take losing you, I love you too much," Nathan said, as his legs failed him, and he fell to the floor, in a heap of his own tears.

"Nathan, I want to forgive you, I want to so bad, but what you did is so bad," Haley said, getting up and walking out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Haley walked through town, zigzagging through the different streets. She wanted to forgive Nathan so bad, she wanted everything to be fine. She just couldn't forget what he did.

------------------------------------------

"Nathan, I'm so sorry," Karen said, rubbing his shoulder for comfort.

"You told her, didn't you," Nathan said, as he glared at Karen.

"Nathan, I had to, she deserved to know the rest of the story," Karen said.

"I haven't told anyone that," Nathan said, as a few stray tears dropped from his cheek.

"That maybe so, but if you love this girl like you say you do, then she deserves to know everything," Karen said.

"I know, it's just, she looked at me, with those same apologatic eyes," Nathan stopped himself, consumed in his own tears again.

"Nathan, your past will always be with you, but your future, that belongs to you. What you do with it, is completely up to you. If you want to be with Haley, then fight for her. Fight like hell for her, and don't give up. When you are down and have nothing else, have faith that she will see the man you have become, and have faith that she will see that you're a different person," Karen said, as she went back behind the counter.

"Your right Karen, I need to fight for her. I'm going to fight for her," Nathan said, as he jumped up off the stool he was sitting on, and ran out the door.

---------------------------------

Haley heard her cell phone ringing, she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Nathan. She knew that she didn't have the ability to talk to him at that particular time, so she sent the call to voice mail.

----------------------------------

"Hey you've reached Haley James leave a message and I'll call you back," is what her voice mail said.

He didn't want to leave her a message but he knew she was avoiding him.

"Hales, I know you know it's me, but I'm not giving up on you, and I'm not giving up on us. You mean the world to me, and I know that we haven't known each other all that long, but I damn sure know that I love you. I also know that I cannot spend the rest of my life without you, not after knowing you. I ask you to give me the benefit of the doubt, long enough to say what I want to say to you in person. You're my everything, I love you, Always and Forever yours, Nathan," he said before hanging up the phone.

------------------------------------

Haley heard her phone beep, she knew he had left a voice mail. She went into her voice mail, and began listening to what he had to say. _Always and Forever_, stood out to her. She knew as soon as she heard those words that she had to see him. She looked at her phone, and carefully dialed his cell number. It was time to actually listen to him.

-------------------------------------

Nathan ran up and down streets looking for any sign that Haley had been there, when his cell started to ring.

"Hello," he answered as he ran up a different street.

"Hey, it's me, let's talk," she said.

"Not over the phone, in person," he said.

"That's fine, where are you?" she asked.

"I'm not to far from Karen's, what about you?" he asked.

"I'm near the pier," she said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, please wait," he said, as he hung up the phone, and took off running toward downtown Tree Hill.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Nathan had walked for nearly twenty minutes, when he finally came up the pier. He looked left to right, for any sign of Haley. He didn't want to start walking in on direction and her be in the other direction, but he defiantly wasn't getting anywhere just standing there.

---------------------------------------

Haley, continues to walk up the pier, looking for Nathan. She figured he should have been here by now. She looked to her left and right, while she continued walking. She knew he would have ran as fast as he could, which meant he should be here, somewhere.

----------------------------------------

"Haley, where are you?" Nathan asked.

"The pier," Haley said, dumbfounded by his question.

"No, I know that, I need to know where at the pier you are," Nathan said.

"Are you here?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see you," Nathan said.

"I'm near the boating docks," Haley said.

"Alright, I'm only a little way's away, I'll be there in a second," Nathan said, as he hung up the phone.

-------------------------------------------

Nathan, turned right, and started to casually jog until he came to a corner, which one way lead to the boating docks, and the other would lead him to Haley. He walked a little farther up, when he saw her. Her beauty radiating in the moonlight. He felt new Goosebumps on his skin.

"Hey," he said, from a small distance.

"Hey," she said, as she turned around.

His figure surprising her. His hair was matted down, from the sweat that had been pouring from his head. His sides heaved as he tried to catch his breath. She could see that his eyes were red-rimmed, from crying. This figure of a man, standing in front of her, made her insides cringe. She had done this too him, she had hurt him so badly that he cried. Haley was pulled away from her thoughts, with his deep husky voice, muttering something that sounded like an apology. Why was he apologizing to her, she should apologize to him.

"Hales, did you hear me," Nathan said.

Haley shook her head, and reached her hand out, for him to take.

"Come on, lets sit down," she said, as she turned toward the benches, that were a mere two feet away.

------------------------------------------------

Nathan sat down on the bench, beside her bench. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He looked at his feet, as he searched himself for what he needed to say. He knew what he wanted to say, and he knew that he needed to say something different, something that showed he truly was a different man.

"Haley, I want to start off by saying, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I'm sorry, for hurting you. That was the last thing I wanted to do. Especially after everything you've already been through. I've made some mistakes, a lot of them. I won't deny it, I was a huge screw-up for a while. That is one of the reason's that I'm a model instead of a basketball player. I just want to tell you that, I'm going to tell you everything. Then you can make your decision. I know that Karen told you some stuff already, and I don't want that to weigh in here," Nathan said, as he tried to think back, to that night, once again.

"It was a week before school let out, we were seniors. Me and Brooke decided that we wanted to go to the same schools, that we couldn't be a apart from each other. I waited for her to come home, I had it all planned out. We were going to eat a romantic dinner, and then I was going to ask her to marry me. I thought it was so perfect, but I must not of have thought it out so great. She came home, and was surprised by the candlelit dinner, that sat on the table. She was so happy about it, that she hugged me, told me I was perfect. We sat down, and ate the food, and I got up and opened the bottle of wine, that I had taken from my parent's house. I put the ring in the bottom of her glass, and brought them both to the table," Nathan said, taking another pause.

"I sat down, and sipped at my wine. Brooke went to take a drink when she saw the ring. She pulled it out, and a tear cascaded down her beautiful cheek. I thought it was cause she was so happy. I came out from where I was sitting, and got down on one knee, and told her that as long as I had her in my life then my life was good. I told her that nothing would make me happier than her being my wife. She looked at me, her eyes full of tears, placed the ring in my hand, and stood up. She proceeded to tell me that she was only eighteen, and that she wasn't nowhere ready for marriage. She said that I was only doing it, because I thought it was what she wanted, and that when she did get married that she wanted to be because the man wanted it too, not just so he could make me happy," Nathan said, as he took a long pause, while looking at the ground.

Haley went to say something, but Nathan interrupted her.

"I was divested to say the least. I loved her, and I wanted to marry her, because I loved her. So I went back to the refrigerator, and grabbed the beer that my brother kept in there. I didn't even count how many there was, until I had drunken almost all of them. By the time I had finished them off, I had drunk an entire twenty-four pack of beer. Needless to say I was beyond hammered. I sat there in silence, and even though I was drunk out of my mind, I still felt the pain in my heart. So I got up and downed the rest of the wine. By the time I had finished it, there was a light knock on the front door. Although I couldn't really stand, I did so anyways. I walked to the door, and opened it. Peyton stood in front of me," he said, as he took a breath to gather his thoughts.

"She came in, and said that she was checking up on me. She said that Brooke had told her sort of what happened, and she knew that I would turn to drinking. I stumbled on my way back to the couch, but Peyton grabbed hold of me, and helped me back to the couch. She told me what Brooke had told her, and asked me to fill in the blanks. I told her, that I was certain Brooke had broken up with me. That she seemed kind of pissed about the whole, and then left. I told her that I felt so empty and alone with Brooke there. Then I asked her to help me to my room, so I could go to bed," Nathan said, as he had to prepare himself for the next part.

"We made it back to my room, and I sat down on the bed. I took of my shirt and pants, and was about to crawl into bed. When something came over me, and I grabbed Peyton's hand, and pulled her down to me and kissed her. I kissed her repeatedly, before she finally broke away. She told me we shouldn't be doing this, that it would hurt Brooke. She told me that she couldn't hurt her best friend like that. I told her that Brooke didn't want me, and that she wouldn't find out unless we told her," Nathan said, as he took another pause, this time to swipe at a few tears that had fallen.

"We got into the bed, and under the covers. We were making out heavily, when I heard the front door open. I knew who it was, it was Brooke. My heart immediately began to break all over again. I sat up, enough so she couldn't see who was next to me. I knew me and her were defiantly over, but I figured no use in ruining a ten year friendship. Well she came in and just went completely insane. She started to yell and scream, and by all means she had the right. She walked in farther than I had expected, and saw Peyton. That made it go from bad to worse. She packed her things in a suitcase, and headed for the door," Nathan paused, this time not even bothering with the tears.

"She took off down the street in her car. I jumped in mine to follow her. I got a mile up the road, and that is where my entire life ended. I saw the most horrible wreckage that would be imaginable. Brooke's car had flipped over top another car. The only thing that came from me following her, was I pulled a ten-year-old boy from the wreckage. Although some day's I feel as if it would have been better to leave him be. The boy is still in a coma, then don't think he's going to come out of it. His mother is in a permanent vegetated state. So I basically killed three people that night. Life got real hard after that," Nathan paused, when Haley grabbed his hand.

"Brooke's parents wanted to press charges against me, holding me responsible for the accident. It didn't hold up in court. I couldn't walk around town without people glaring at me. I stopped going to school, even though there was only a week left. I couldn't bare to go there without Brooke. I didn't get signed to any colleges because of it, so I gave up my dream of playing basketball. Soon after high school had ended, I went into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of my brother's pain pills he had for a knee injury. I took every single one of them. The only reason I survived, was my brother had come home for the weekend, and found me with the bottle in my hand," he paused as he sniffed away the tears.

"I had to undergo psychric evaluation. They wanted to admit me to a psyhric ward, but I told them I wouldn't do it anymore. My mom decided that the best way for me to get over it, and start the healing process was to get as far away from Tree Hill as possible. So I moved to L.A. and about six months after I moved there, my brother joined me. He found out he had a degenerative heart condition called HCM, and couldn't play ball no more. So we moved into an apartment together. A few months after that, I got signed to a modeling gig, and hired my brother to be my agent," Nathan said, as he laid his head in hands.

-----------------------------------------

"Nathan, that, was just, wow," Haley said, as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"I just thought you deserved to know everything. I thought you deserved it because I love you, and I want you to know that I'm not that boy that I was, I never will be him again," Nathan said, but he couldn't find it in him to met her eyes.

"Nathan, want to forget everything you've done, and start over again. I want to, but I can't. You've done what you've done, and there's no taking it back. So I was thinking that maybe, we could try to be friends instead. Maybe after a while, we can work through everything, and maybe be more. Right now, all I can give you is friendship," Haley said, knowing the words would kill him.

"I understand, and I'm just happy that your welling to let me be in your life," Nathan said, still unable to look at her.

Haley place her thumb on the side of his face, and turned up towards her.

"I want to help you threw it, will you let me do that," Haley asked.

"Yeah," Nathan muttered.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Nathan sat beside Haley, and remained quiet. The slience wasn't in the form of awkardness, it was just that both had said they're peace and now just wanted to sit sliently in each other presence.

"Look, I think I'm going to catch a flight back to L.A., would you like to fly back with me?" Haley asked, not wanting to push him.

"Nah, and I don't think I can let you get a flight back either," Nathan said, as he figured out she was avoiding the real reason they came to Tree Hill in the first place.

"Look, I know you probably don't want to do that, and I sure as hell don't want to, it's fine really," Haley said, as she started to run her words together out of nervousness.

"No, I think you have to. Hales your great, and you can achive your greatness again, but you have to overcome your past first," Nathan said, as he soothly rubbed her back

"Okay, but your like coming to, right?" Haley asked.

"Of course, I will be there every step of the way," Nathan said with a light smirk.

"Good, cause that woman scares the hell out of me," Haley said, as she shivered from the light wind that had picked up.

------------------------------------

They both decided that it wasn't a good idea to stay at Peyton's. Considering that Haley was counting the different ways she could yell and scream, kick and fight her. Nathan drove to a hotel on the edge of town, and check them both in to ajoining rooms.

"All of our stuff is at Peyton's," Haley said as she made her way up the steps to the room.

"I'll drive back over and get them," he said, as he turned to go back down the steps.

"Hey Nate," Haley called over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" he yelled back.

"Keep those hands to yourself," she said, with a light laugh.

"Can do," he said with a small smirk.

-------------------------------------

Haley finally made her way to the door that stood in front of her and sleep. She opened it, and sauntered in. She took of her jacket, and walked over and sat down on the firm matteress. Her thoughts automatically went to Nathan. They were a lot a like, and he had forgiven her with ease for her mistakes. She suddenly felt bad about acting the way she had. Although she didn't cheat on Jake, but she was however beyond drunk when they where driving home.

-------------------------------------------

Nathan arrived back to the hotel a mere twenty minutes later. One suitcase in hand, and it wasn't his.

"Where is your luggage?" Haley asked.

"Apparently, I'm the reason you no longer like Peyton," he said.

"Let me guess, she burned your shit?" Haley asked.

"Most of it," he said.

"What did she do with the rest?" Haley asked.

"Well apparently, I inrupted her burning ritual, so she chucked the rest of my belongings at me," he said.

"So you didn't grab that stuff why?" she asked.

"Well, I happened to grab your suitcase, and a shirt and a pair of boxers. I didn't grab anything else because Peyton is a crazy bitch, and I was scared she was going to kill me," he said, as he sat Haley's belongings against the wall.

She watched him pull his arm back up, and saw a decent sized gash on his upper forearm.

"Nate, your bleeding," she said.

"Oh, your right," he said, as he went to the bathroom to grab a rag.

"Let me bandage that up," she said, grabbing hold of his arm.

--------------------------------------------

Nathan woke the next morning to a horrible buzzing noise. Once he came out of his slumber a little he realized it was his alarm clock going off. He reached over and switched it off. He pulled back his covers, and rose slowly from the nice warm comfortable bed. He stood up, and stretched his arms, and yawned loudly. He grabbed the shirt he had laid out and the pants from the night before, and made his way to the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------

Haley heard Nathan moving about his room, and knew that it was time to get up. She fought it for another five minutes before, she too rose from her bed, and grabbed the clothes she had laid out the night before. She then headed off toward the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------

Haley emerged from the bathroom, fully refreshed and dress in a not to low cut shirt, and a pair of hip hugging jeans that showed off the shape of her body perfectly. She saw Nathan sitting on the edge of the bed, with another rag on his arm. She had been worried about it the night before, trying to talk him into going to the emerency room, but he wouldn't have any of it.

"Let me see," she said, as she closed the distance between them.

He pulled down the rag, and she let out a sigh. The wound was diffently infected, as it was extremely red, and very swollen.

"Nate, you really need stitches, it's really deep," she said, as she got out another bandage.

"I will go to the doctor after we pay a nice little visit to your mother," he said, as he got up, and let Haley sit down.

"Look my mom can wait, I don't want you getting sick from that. Don't you understand that you can get sick from the infection that is in that wound?" she asked.

"I understand, but I think it will be fine for another couple of hours," he said, as he handed her, her shoes.

"Fine," she said, throwing her hands up in mock defeat.

-------------------------------------------------------

The drive to Haley's mother's house was done mostly in slience, except for the few directions she had to give Nathan. They pulled up to her house, which was a small house with an unkept yard. They got out of the car, and walked toward the door. Haley's hand was shaking uncontrollably, so he grabbed hold of it for support. Haley looked at him, as he smiled and winked at her. The door opened to a woman about Haley's height, with Haley's hair color.

"You must be Nathan," she said unwilling to look in Haley's direction.

"That I am, and you must be Mrs. James," Nathan said, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, just come in," the woman said.

Nathan sat down right beside Haley and put his arm around her. She leaned against his chest, unknowing if she could take what she knew her mother would say.

"Look, I'm glad to see that Haley's pulling her life together, but I really don't want her in my house," she said, sitting down in the chair directly in front of them.

"Mrs. James I don't understand how you can say that to Hales. I mean she is the best person I've ever met. I mean yeah she's got her problems and issues, but so does everyone else. I have to tell you, I'm here with her to help her work out her problems," Nathan said, as he gave her knee a light squeeze.

"Mom, I'm sorry, and I know I'm to blame for dad's death, but can't you ever forgive me," Haley asked, with a small tear in her eye.

"Let me see, can I forgive you for taking away the love of my life. No Haley I don't think that I can. I loved your father very much, and I loved you too. I loved my entire family, and yeah your father wasn't exactly willing to allow you to throw your life away, but did that give you any reason to do to him what you did. Your a selfish little bitch you know that, you don't deserve to be forgiven, not ever," she said, refusing to look at her daughter.

Haley couldn't take it anymore, she got up and fled the house, with a river of tears flowing down her face. Nathan jumped up and ran after her, he wasn't going to be the cause of two death's in his life. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Nathan ran down the street after Haley, he lost her after she ran to the right. He decided it would be easier to find her if he was cruising around in the car. He took off back toward Haley's mom's house. He found that he was intrguied about going back into her house and telling her that Haley's deserves better, but he figured it would be best to talk to Haley first.

-------------------------------------------------

Haley hadn't really thought about what she was doing, when she took off. She just knew she couldn't sit in that room with the woman that called herself her mother any longer. It hurt to much to see the pain and hatred in her mother's eyes. She was starting to regret losing Nathan, her legs were starting to burn and hurt. She stopped to catch her breath and found that she had an audience. She had been spotted and now there were a line of people wanting an autograph and they're picture taken with her. Not that she really felt like turning them down was the right thing to do, she really wasn't in the mood for an autograph signing in the middle of the road.

-------------------------------------------------

Nathan sped up as he criss-crossed up and down different streets trying to find her. This was the second time in two consectative days that he had lost her. He then spotted a large group of people surrounding someone or something. He knew it had to be Haley, he went up to the next street and turned right, and went straight up that road till he came to the first crosswalk. He then turned right again, he stopped right in front of the street that had a gathering of people, and spotted Haley slowly backing away from the people. He laid his hand on the horn, and she turned toward the vehicle and ran.

----------------------------------------------------

"Oh, my god Nathan I'm so glad your here," she said as she climbed up into the vehicle.

"I'm just glad I found you," He said as he sped off.

He knew he wanted and needed to talk to Haley, and he couldn't wait till he got back to the hotel room. He went a ways up the road before he pulled over, and put the vehicle in park. He turned toward Haley, who still had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Nathan said, as his eyes fell to the floorboard.

"It's not your fault Nate," Haley said, patting his hand with hers.

"No but it is, you tried to tell me, I just wouldn't listen," Nathan said, as tried to hold back tears that threaten to fall.

"Nathan, look at me," Haley said, as she pulled his head up to look at her.

"Yeah maybe you didn't listen, but that's because you thought I was making things sound worse than they really were," Haley said.

"I should have believed you, I shouldn't have put you through that," Nathan said.

"Well, what's done is done. Yeah it hurt me to see her like that, but I should have known it wasn't going to go good," Haley said.

"Yeah, well I think I still have something to say," Nathan said, as he put the car back into drive and took off for Haley's mother's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It took Haley a second to figure out what exactly he meant.

"Nathan, I can't look at her again," Haley said.

"You won't have to, and you won't have to talk to her either," Nathan said, as he placed his hand gently on top of her's.

"How," Haley asked.

"Because all I'm going to do is go in, say my peace and then we will leave," Nathan said, as he turned down her mother's street.

"What are you going to say," Haley asked.

"What I should have said earlier," Nathan said, as he pulled back into the driveway.

----------------------------------------------------------

He didn't even have to knock on the door, her mother threw the front door open and pointed her finger at Nathan.

"I told you not to bring that little bitch back," Lydia said.

"Yeah, well we'll only be a second, and your going to listen to what I have to say," Nathan said, pushing his way into the house.

He shut the door behind him, and watched as Haley sat on the couch her eyes diverted straight to the floor. He looked at Lydia looking directly at him.

"I sat here and listened to blame her for your husband's death. So now your gonna sit there, your going to listen to me, and your going to keep your damn mouth shut till I get done," Nathan said, his blood boiling, as he conutined to look at Haley.

"What if I don't want to," Lydia said.

"I don't give a damn what you want to do, your going to listen me to whether you want to or not," Nathan said.

Haley shot him a look, as if she just wanted to go home.

"You have a wonderful daughter. She is the most caring and forgiving person on the planet. She is not to blame for your husband's death, and you want to know why. Well this is why she isn't to blame. Can you honestly tell me that if she had jumped on the first flight back here, and talked to her father, that he would have lived?" he said, as he paused to hear her answer.

"No, I guess I can't," Lydia said.

"Now I'm saying that what she did was right, I'm just saying that she is not to blame for your husband's death. Now, I've been trying to help her with her problems, and trying to help her fight her past, and your blowing everything we've worked on straight to hell. She was starting to do so good, and now she's starting to become a mess again. I have to say that it is partially my fault for making her come see you, but had I known what a bitch you really were I would have thought twice about it," Nathan said.

"Well, now that your finished, I can honestly say that you or that bitch are no longer allowed in my house," she said.

Haley looked at the man in front of her, and she instantly fell in love with him again. No one had ever stood up for her like that before, and no one had ever stood up to her mom like that before either. She couldn't stop herself, she got up from the couch and slowly walked up to Nathan, put her arms around his neck and crashed her lips into his. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

**Three Months Later**

Nathan sat on her couch. Her house had become his safe haven. They had been dating, so to speak, since he had stood up to her mother. He was just happy that he was in her life, he loved her some much. He heard the door open, and close.

"Nate, you hear?" Haley called out.

"Yeah, Hales, in here," Nathan yelled back to her.

"Hey," she paused to meet his kiss, "What was so important that I had to leave the studio early?" Haley asked.

"Well, I've got some good news," he said, as he took her hand, and pulled her down on the couch with him.

"Well," Haley asked, as the anticpation was killing her.

"I got the role," he said, his eyes gleamed.

"Oh, Nate, that's terrific," she said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I thought we could go out and celebrate tonight," Nathan said.

"Yeah, that would be great," Haley said.

----------------------------------------------

Nathan was nervous, as he stood in her bedroom, dressing in his absolute best. Tonight was a special night, and he couldn't be in anything less than a suit. Although he had been modeling for a few years now, he didn't really have any good suit's. Luckily thought Lucas did, so Lucas brought over one for Nathan.

"Dude, why are you so nervous," Lucas asked, as he sat on Nathan's bed.

"It's a special night, it's an important night," Nathan said, with the smirk that made all the girls swoon.

"I know man, but still," Lucas said, as he laughed at his brother struggling with the tie.

"Did you make the calls I asked you too?" Nathan asked.

"Of course I did," Lucas said, as he put his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Man, what is wrong with me dude," Nathan asked, shaking his head.

"Let me guess, your in love?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, but I've loved Haley for a little while now," Nathan said.

"Well, like you said, it's a special night tonight," Lucas said, as he exited Nathan's bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------

"So, Hales, what exactly is Mr. Scott's intentions tonight?" Rachel asked, as she sat on Haley's bed.

"We're going to dinner, to celebrate his new role," Haley said, giggling to herself.

"Well, what are his intentions after dinner?" Rachel asked, as she helped Haley zip up her dress.

"Well, I don't know what you mean," Haley said, as a smile crept across her face.

"Okay, well apparently I don't have to ask that," Rachel said, as she laughed.

"Well, a girl never kisses and tells," Haley said, as she playfully slapped Rachel.

"Apparently not," Rachel said, laughing a little harder.

-----------------------------------------------------

Haley got to the resturant at eight like Nathan had asked her to. He had said something about it being a special night, and that he had it planned out.

"Hey babe," Nathan said, as he got up as Haley sat down.

"So what's on the agenda?" Haley asked.

"Just wait and see," Nathan said, as a small smirk crossed his face.

Haley smiled at him, and then noticed that they weren't alone anymore.

"Champange?" the waiter asked.

"Why yes, that would be nice," Nathan said.

The waiter laid to glasses in front of them, and pour a little of the fuzzy liquid in there glasses.

"So, how bout a toast," Haley said.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Nathan said.

Haley grabbed her glass and held it up just above the table.

"To you Nate, for you great work," Haley said.

"To me I guess," Nathan said, as they hit they're glasses together.

Haley went to drink her's when she saw something in the bottom of the glass.

"Nate, there's something in my glass," Haley said, as she sat the glass down, and stuck her fingers in the liquid to dig it out.

She pulled out, a very shiny, very expenseive ring.

"Nathan, what is this," she said, looking up to find him no longer in his chair.

Nathan grabbed hold of Haley's hand.

"I Nathan Royal Scott, am so madly in love with you Haley James. That's why I rented out this resturant tonight, and invited all of our friends and family. They want to be here to embark on this great journey that I know we will go on together. I am here, kneeling in front of you, wanting you and needing you. I want you to be my wife, and I need you to be my wife. So Haley James, I take your hand in mine, and ask you to marry me. To walk down the aisle and become man and wife," Nathan said, as a few tears slide down his face.

Haley looked up, and saw that all the people that had been sitting at various tables in the resturant were in fact friends and family, that were now surrounding the couple.

"Nate, I...it's just...it's so soon," Haley paused, looking at the very hurt expression that had spread across Nathan's face, "But I so do love you, so of course my answer is yes, I'll marry you," Haley said, as she stood up throwing her arms around Nathan's neck. 


	21. Chapter 21

**It's been fun guys...but all good things must come to an end...so I'm here to tell you guys that this is the final chapter of Never Had A Dream Come True! Hope you guys like it:)**

Chapter Twenty-One

**Six Months Later**

Haley stood nerously in the dressing area of the chruch. Her hands shaking, although in a very good way. She was about to walk down the aisle and commit her love to Nathan. The thought of that made a small smile creep up on her face.

"Hey there pretty girl," she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey," she said, as she saw Nathan's brother Lucas standing in front of her.

Him and her had become close over the last six months. Nathan had to fly off to Canada to start filming his new movie, which left her to plan they're wedding. She of course had one of her best friends Rachel Gattina to help her, but she wanted Nathan's opinion. So she enlisted the help of his slightly older brother Lucas Scott.

"I thought I would come in here and talk to Haley, but instead all I found was a beautiful princess," Lucas said, with a smile.

"I don't look that good," Haley said, blushing at his remark.

"No, your right, you look better," he said, hugging her tightly.

"Look, Nate and Rachel both told me that your father's," he said before Haley cut him off.

"He's dead," Haley said.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, but I was thinking, if you wanted me too, I could walk you down the aisle," Lucas said, holding out his hand.

"I'd love that Luke," Haley said.

"What would you love, cause Hales," a tall redhead asked.

"Oh, you know, me and Luke's regular," Haley said, winking at Lucas.

"What's that now," she acted offended.

"Now, Rach, she's kidding," Lucas said, grabbing hold of Rachel.

"Yeah, I know, it's kind of our thing," Rachel said, with a laugh.

"Actually, Luke just told me, that he would walk me down the aisle," Haley said.

"Aw, Luke that's so sweet," Rachel said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks," he said blushing slightly.

--------------------------------------------------

Haley stood at the front of the aisle, and Lucas locked her arm with his. She looked beautiful with her white flowing gown. They began walking slowly down the aisle, when Haley heard her favorite song playing as she walked slowly toward her soon to be husband.

"Luke," she said lightly, knowing she hadn't told Nathan.

"He asked what song you liked, and I told him, dude she loves We Are Man and Wife," Lucas said, as his head tilted toward the left.

She looked in the direction his head was going and there she saw at a beautiful white piano was Michelle Featherstone. Haley's eyes grew wide, as she fell more in love with the man she was marrying.

They reached the top of the altar, and Lucas handed Nathan Haley's hand. Then he took his place as Nathan's best man. Haley then turned around and handed Rachel her bouquet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered her today to join Nathan Royal Scott and Haley Anne James in holy matromony," the preist started.

Haley vaguely listened as the preist went on, but was lost in Nathan's intense blue eyes.

"Nathan would like to say his vows," the priest said.

"They say love is a testment of truth and loyalty. They're right, I trust you with my life, with my soul, but most importantly with my heart. I have to say that I have never fully given my heart out before. I know this because if I had, I would never have gotten it back. As I stand here today, in front of all of our friends and family I know it's true, how much I love you. I know our love will never waver, it will never disappear. Our love is real and true, this I vow today," Nathan said, as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Haley, your vows please," the priest said.

"Love is a declaration of an undying bond between two people, two souls. I knew the moment you rescued me, that I would love you forever. There has been hurdles, and there will be more, but as long as we jump them together we will make it through. No one can ever take my love for you away from me, this I vow today," Haley said.

"Rings Please," the priest said.

Haley turned toward Rachel and grabbed the ring she was handing her. She slowly placed it on Nathan's ring finger. Nathan turned toward Lucas and grabbed the ring he was handing him. He softly grabbed Haley's hand, and slid the ring onto her finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, Nathan you may kiss your bride," the priest said.

Nathan slowly leaned in, and kissed Haley slowly and softly, but passionately.

They turned toward the crowd of people, hand and hand, and made they're way back down the aisle together.

"I'd like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Scott," the priest said. 


End file.
